Apollo
Character Outline Apollo (アポロ Aporo) is the second oldest of the Jupiter Sisters. She is residing within Kanon Nakagawa. Personality Apollo has a rather childish nature, which is shown in her mannerisms and interactions with Kanon. She considers herself as "bad at thinking," and impulsive, frequently speaking and acting without thinking. She seems to be rather carefree, although her sisters stated that Apollo is very cautious proven by the fact that she used a do-or-die spell and recognised the threat posed by Vintage. Apperance It is unknown how Apollo actualy looks. Apollo assumes the same appearance as her host, Kanon, when taking over her body. The only distinguishing features that are visible is that when Apollo is in control, arrow-like markings are visible under her eyes, along with a dot on her fore-head. Her hair color does not change. Abilities It is unknown how powerful Apollo really is. During her brief altercation with Fiore, it is shown that she is good with spells as she managed to cast a warning sign in the sky and can even preserve her host's life by another spell all at the same time while being trapped and greatly weakened. Later it is also revealed that Apollo can apparently tell some parts of the future and is a capable healer, since she healed Keima's cold. She is said to be the 'expert in the healing arts' by Vulcan. Background and Initial Appearance Apollo, along with her sisters, was responsible for sealing up Old Hell. This action also seems to have trapped the sisters, who, along with the Spirits, were released when the seal was broken. At some point after this, Apollo entered Kanon Nakagawa, presumably along with Kanon's spirit, however, unlike the spirit, Apollo had no immediate effect on Kanon. Plot Overview Old Conquest Arc Following the removal of the spirit by Keima Katsuragi, Apollo began to regain her powers from the love within Kanon's songs, and in turn Kanon began to regain the memories of the capture which had been modified by hell. This process appears to have started just before summer exams as Kanon seem to recognize Keima. By autumn, just before the mid-term exams, Apollo was able to manifest as Kanon's reflection and Kanon had fully regained her memories. It was at this point that Apollo came to the attention of Fiore. Apollo noticed Fiore's attempts at attacking Kanon, causing her to worry. After a failed attempt on her life, Kanon confronted Keima during the exams and made a love confession. This expression of love empowered Apollo enough to allow Apollo to take control of Kanon's body. However, as she had not fully regained her powers, she became an easy target for Fiore, who stabbed Kanon with a cursed Vintage knife, with an enchantment imitating that of an assassination spell used by Old Hell. Before passing out from the attack, Apollo was able to leave a message to warn her sisters. Her presence also delayed the effect of the blade, preventing Kanon from dying immediately. On a side note,both Ayumi and Chihiro Kosaka affected greatly by the confession. After Diana and Vulcan removed the blade, Kanon 'hibernates' due to a spell cast by Apollo, as a counter-measure to the dagger's spell. Though it cause trouble for Keima, it did buy Apollo and Kanon some time. Later as, Apollo's sisters start to call on her oracle, nothing seemingly works. However, when Keima started touching Kanon, he is transported into Kanon's sub-conciousness. It is there whereby Apollo has created a replica of Majima town but with huge bells. It is there Apollo greets Keima and is glad that her sisters are doing fine. Apollo asked Keima to tell her sisters that she's busy praying.Apollo then says that the town of Maijima is bound to be in misfortune and the powers of the Weiss are getting more powerful and the Goddesses are still too weak. Keima asks what she's doing will change the future in which Apollo says that it won't change much. Even with this, Apollo states that even a little luck is as valuable as gold. Keima then says that relying on luck is not a conquest and says that just selecting the right choices will give the best ending. In which that's all he thinks about it. Kanon then appears and thanks Keima saying that she will pray with Apollo. Apollo then realises how Keima is important to Kanon and apologies to Keima, asking him to be careful and she can only pray for three more days. Apollo then sends Keima back to his world but not before giving him an olive leaf and curing his cold. Mai High Festival Arc At the night of the festival, a Vintage figure snuck into the Katsuragi household and directly to where Kanon laid on the bed. After, only a broken window revealed that fact that she was kidnapped by Vintage. Later, Apollo was finally awakened (with her wings) by the powers of her five sisters and she and her sisters created a spell that annihilates the Vintage hideout. Heart of Jupiter Arc Sometime after the Festival, Diana arranged a sleepover and as Minerva and Mars laments on how delicious the snacks are, Apollo tried to stop Minerva from having more under the reasoning of Minerva "just being a child". Just as the three were about to have some more of the snacks, Diana took away the snack plater and tells them that this the the time for something serious, not having fun and snacking. Diana then asked what should they do about Keima as Apollo says that they're basically talking about who'll ultimately be Keima's lover as Mars said that she's just doing what Yui wants. Diana then says that there is no way that anyone will love Keima once the hosts found out that Keima's being six timing. Apollo then says that the husband is rather naive but she still brushes it off.Vulcan then says its best to forget about Keima since nothing good will come out of him as Apollo tells everyone that Vulcan is apparently giving up on Keima (Hence, having less competition) as Vulcan blushes and says that she did not say that and it was just common opinion. Apollo then said that it doesn't matter how they met but the important thing is the outcome as Mars agrees that all she need to do is to make sure Yui wins Keima's heart. Apollo then tells Mars that Kanon's a super idol and thus, Yui cannot win. Mars then said that Yui's the type who'll convey her feelings even if she has to rape him. Minerva jumps in too saying that Shiori will fight too as Apollo grabbed Minerva and upon seeing her undergarment, says that there's no she could capture Keima with those as Mars says that there are people who are into this kind of things and wonders if Keima is one of them. Minerva then used her powers to push the other two away as Diana tells them not to teach Minerva such immoral things. Apollo and Mars then said that the most depraved one is Diana herself since she ignored her host's feelings and falls for Keima and these kinds of actions will even shock their ancestors. Diana then got flustered as Apollo shrugs it off agian but Diana refused and says what about Tenri's feelings while saying that they should punish Keima. Mercury(whose woken up) then tells her sisters that they should discuss this after Keima returns since the latter just embarked on a journey. Mercury then states that Ayumi is Keima's wife as the sisters say that the marriage was invalid and Mercury says that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife anyways. Relationships Kanon Nakagawa Apollo is friendly with Kanon, even willing to tease her, although the two do not seem to have been in communication for very long, given that Kanon is still not convinced that Apollo is a heavenly being. Diana Although Apollo is older than Diana, she considers Diana to be wiser and more intelligent than her. Vulcan, and the other goddesses Apollo seems to be the most cheerful among her sisters. She also likes to joke around with the other sisters the most. Trivia * When Apollo is in control of Kanon's body, two small pairs of triangles appear under each eyes and also a small dot appears on her forehead. Her hair does not change colors. * The name "Apollo" is derived from the Roman/Greek god Apollo. Apollo also claims to be a descendant of this god. * The mythological Apollo is the patron god of the arts (music, drama, etc). The fact that she was hidden within Kanon, a singer, may be connected to this. * In mythology, Diana and Apollo are twins, even though it does not seem like so in the series. * In the volume 12 omake, it is shown that Apollo is mad due to her short appearance in the series and also having a bad debut in it. * Apollo is noted as the "expert in healing arts" among the Jupiter Sisters. This is likely manifested during "prayer". Quotes *(To Kanon)'' "To be frank!! I'm an idiot!!"'' (Chapter 114, p13) *(To Fiore) "You......to lay hand on a goddess....is unforgivable! Even if you managed to kill me, my sisters won't go down this easily!" (Chapter 116 , p15) *(To Vulcan) ''"Who cares how they met ? The important thing is the outcome !" ''(Chapter 190, p5) *(To Minerva and Mars) ''"Minerva can't kidnap a man yet ! Not with this !" '' (Chapter 190, p5) Category:Goddess Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess